guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armor of Sanctity
A cheap (if conditional), self only, maintainable Shielding Hands... hmm, lovely! Ubermancer 03:50, 12 September 2006 (CDT) Awesome. Combine with Aura of Thorns for continuous protection against anything nearby. Arshay Duskbrow 07:38, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Screw Aura, combine with Veil of Thorns. --Shattered Self 08:25, 26 September 2006 (CDT) I thought of that as well, but the thing is, Veil requires you to be hit once before the cripple triggers, and if you were against multiple foes each would get their shot at you before it happened. Aura proactively causes conditions to all foes nearby, no need to take the damage first, and is half the cost and casts more quickly as well. If you use another skill to end Aura at the right time, you'd need to recast it less often of the two. Also, Aura affects foes not targeting you specifically. On the other hand, Veil would appear to work on ranged attackers. So I suppose it comes down to what you're facing. If it's a swarm of melee attackers, Aura. If you're up against ranged foes, Veil. They're both good, anyway. Arshay Duskbrow 08:57, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Added a place to grab it early for those Dervs not quite to Gates of Torment yet --Rydrogan 20:15, 19 November 2006 (CST) Is the amount correct, i have that at 12 it reduces by 17 dmg... could we double check? Baron 18:52, 5 December 2006 (CST) the table is correct, wording is wrong. the wording has been taken from Anet's scaling, 0 to 15, so yes, 12 IS 17 damage, i'll fix that --My Name Is Not Dan 16:07, 8 December 2006 (CST) I believe the Skill Trainer in Kamadan is incorrect. I went there to buy it, but I had to get on a toon that completed the game and buy it at the gate of torment before I could buy it from Kamadan.--209.112.221.9 10:25, 30 December 2006 (CST) rv'd notes, veil is the only one worth listing — Skuld 13:49, 30 December 2006 (CST) Does this reduce all damage? The reaso I ask is because I still took the same amount of damage from the Kournan Bowmen's Whirling Defense when I used it. Watch this screenshot: http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Image:Gw467.jpg Yaki 10:25, 31 January 2007 (CST) Armor of Sanctity + Protective Spirit I was thinking if Armor of Sanctity would be able to work with Protective Spirit for a 55 build, but it absorbs the damage BEFORE the PS 10% mark comes in, so it won't do much. Just pointing that out. :Are you sure? Which did you use first? If I've got it right, enchantments takes effect in the order you apply them, so using PS first and then AoS would reduce the damage to 0. Yaki 10:22, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::I tried both ways, neither worked. Too bad really, it's a lot easier to get off and maintain than SoA. 74.244.17.119 19:13, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Do Damage reduction skills stack. 'Cause i was thinking of combining this with that skill (cant remember the name) from earth prayers for like 40 DR. Zan 21:59, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :You mean Stoneflesh Aura in the [[Earth Magic|Earth magic]] line? Yes, it'll stack with that --Gimmethegepgun 22:02, 15 February 2008 (UTC) :: yeah thats what i was talkin about. thanx. i gonna go work on teh new build ;) Zan 22:03, 15 February 2008 (UTC) Related Skills Shouldn't Shielding Hands be a related skill? Sora267 21:27, 5 March 2007 (CST) :Yes, as well as Shield of Absorption. I added them both to the page. - Lord Xivor 12:07, 19 March 2007 (CDT) Critical Hits While in Consulate Docks, against those Zealots, Malicious Strike and Critical Strike both did normal amounts of damge when they hit, despite this being up. So did Wild Strike when I notice the energy from a critical pop up. Anyone wanna test if this is ignored by crits? --Gimmethegepgun 16:11, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Err, nvm, seems normal --Gimmethegepgun 16:13, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Dervish Tank I was just thinking that you could make a D/N with Enfeebling Blood and Armor of Sanctity, even though foes of choice would have to deal physical damage, but, in theory, you could tank almost infinitely. And even if that isn't enough to negate all the damage, use a few more enchantments and add in Mystic Regeneration/Mystic Vigor, because the combination of Armor of Sanctity and weakness would subtract a large chunk of the damage, which Mystic Regeneration (or Mystic Vigor) could easily recover. I was kinda thinking AoS + Tainted flesh for physical tanking/farming. (68.63.233.200 12:55, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Maybe a D/N AoS, Tainted Flesh, Enfeebling Blood, Conviction, Reap Impurities, Mystic Regneration/Vigor, Victorious Sweep, Chilling Victory and relative invulnerability xp. Hell I might try that out.--Cursed Condemner 12:32, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Or you could use wounding strike and Epidemic and not gimp your bar, and do mass aoe degen.-- 18:20, 7 January 2009 (UTC) :Adjacent range != massive (and 3 degen is puny), and adjacent range is only slightly larger than what your scythe would hit anyways. Taking even just Epidemic is gimping your bar. :Also, the comments here were to get a sturdy derv using this skill, not for causing AoE degen. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:25, 7 January 2009 (UTC) I find D/N curse "Tanks" to be fairly hamstrung by the fact that they can't effectively spread Blindness on their own. A D/Nec going heavy into Blood and Earth instead to take advantage of Grenth's Balance is bound to be more survivable in every possible way. And that goes double for a D/Ele that manages high Attribs in Earth and Air/Water magic... And somewhat ironically, I personally use Sanctity armor a lot more often for Running than I ever use it for "Tanking" --'ilr' (07,Jan.'09) Ultrabuff I'm predicting a huge wave of dervish healers sometime soon.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:22, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Shit is so freaking overpowered. freaking every caster now is -/D and just lols at melee trying to kill them.-- 18:21, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Defy Pain, Now available for ALL classes.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 16:15, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Friggin overpowered!I really hate it! This skill means less wins for my warrior and derv in RA as almost all the Mo/W are Mo/D now -.- Stang 09:37, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :This skill's main weakness is that you can't cast it while knocked down, which means once you manage to KD the monk he's screwed. It also means hammer warriors have to get better at qknocks. Dragnmn talk 09:43, 10 August 2009 (UTC) ::o rly? — Balistic :::The ways to shut down physical attackers have gotten out of hand. Blocking meta was extremely powerful before, now this is an addition. While I prefer doing reduced damage to getting blocked greatly (because interrupts, adrenaline gain, etc still work), this is just too much all in all. I say nerf blocking for casters unless with drawbacks (Distortion), the kind of blocking by /W abusers (eg. add "this skill ends if you cast a spell") And let this be. :::Oh and let's not forget A single, pretty easily applied (doesn't have harsh requirements like daze) condition that makes any physical attacker com-ple-te-ly useless -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko]] 00:48, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Completely useless, hmm. Adding an "ends if you cast a spell" clause doesn't fix anything except for Balanced Stance. They don't need to spam spells 24/7; they can wait for 3 seconds blocking most of your spike and then continue doing what they do second-best. --- -- ( ) (talk) 12:00, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Physical attackers are easy to counter because they cut through casters like cheese. ::::::Gime a break, I'm pretty tired of melee QQ all over the years in GW. What do you want, free, clean, easy kills all the time? Melee classes are still the deadliest around, you can still do your thing, although I agree the new D skills are OP. Other day I made the mistake to take a Mesmer to RA without any anti melee and I got tele-spiked in 4 seconds flat. How fucking fun is that? Most of the time I make sure to bring as much melee hate as possible (Blindbots, Faint, etc). If you want to play a caster (hint, some of us only have fun playing casters) you pretty much must bring anti-melee to not get demolished, always been like this and still is. GW balance revolves around melee trying to kill and casters trying to hinder them with their utility. -- 14:01, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::I'm just saying that blocking&blind is OP and should be as elite-only as daze. Because all three prevent the enemy from functioning. Blocking breaks assassin chains, prevents interrupts, prevents adrenaline gain,etc, and on top of that you do zero damage... just like a caster that can't cast spells. OTOH using skills to lower damage like Protective Spirit, Hands, AoSanc, causing weakness is absolutely fine. Imagine there was a condition for mesmers saying "for xx seconds, your hexes on an enemy fail but still cost energy and cause cooldown", oh the outcries. That's what blind is for physicals. -- 18:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::...Taki, did you forget things like Touch Sins, Wild Blow and its variants or easy condition removal skills like Mending Touch or Remedy Signet? Eating through conditions like Blinding and Weakness is part of a melee's life. Also, with block-cancel skills, or even stance-cancel skills, melee's have many good options to eat through things like Distortion or Lightning Reflexes. rede | 01:43, 15 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It's mainly warriors that suffer from stances, Wild Blow is no option with that huge drawback and adrenaline based stuff is unreliable at best. Of all the classes, sins have the "least" problems with blocking. Warrior's need some love with all the recent buffs to nearly every other class o.o especially nonhammer ones but hammer suffers from balanced stance and dolyak abuse in the arenas. It's sad when your own classes primary skills are better on another primary than yourself and get used against you (Shield Bash, Disci stance, Dark escape, Return) -- 00:31, 16 August 2009 (UTC) The first thing I thought of when I saw this section title was "Ultra buff! LUDICROUS BUFF! '''M-M-M-MONSTER BUFF'... buff... buff..." --Macros 01:07, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hammer Warriors go /P for Wild Throw. Ranged wild blow? yes please.-- 01:54, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :And axe wars get Whirling Axe. --- -- ( ) (talk) 02:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yea, but now you have to widespec to handle someone with this skill You either HAVE to take enchantment removal, or condition removal, and it doesn't even matter because it's 5 second recharge means "Lol, it's always up." That or you have to take air of disenchantment.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 20:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :::Of course...there's always the option of...ya know... teamwork. rede | 02:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Teamwork.....in RA? Blasphemy. You shouldn't need teamwork to remove a single skill that completly fucks your melee up the ass with a blunt dildo. 03:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::...Obviously I wasn't talking about RA, you dolt. rede | 04:52, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Obviously I was, you dolt. And by the way, apart from RA, TA, AB, and low end GvG/HA I doubt you will ever find people use this, so your point is moot, good day. 06:16, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::So, to you, the only form of legitimate PvP is high-end GvG/HA? Does that list include JQ or FA? How does this skill only seeing usage in some parts of PvP make my point moot? You do have teams in AB, TA, and low-end GvG/HA, and in your preferred forms of PvP. What I was suggesting is that people should...ya know...work together to make sure they don't get outright killed by a single, retardedly strong skill. Also, there are some skills out there that can eat through both Weakness and DR like necrotising fasciitis through your thigh. rede | 15:57, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Such as...? 20:30, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Assassin's Remedy and Avatar of Melandru are the only things I can think of, but they can only they negate the weakness... the only melee I can think of that can go through damage reduction is a touch ranger, who all carry Plague Touch anyway. Realistically, using Plague Touch or Mending Touch every 5(6) seconds isn't feasible. If it was, then no one would have ever had a reason to complain about Blinding Surge. --Macros 04:45, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::You could always take the brute force approach and simply overpower them. Spirit's Strength comes to mind. Of course, with which tools you decide to apply this force is entirely up to you. rede | 14:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::That might work if the person you're attacking never gets healed for anything more powerful than Orison of Healing (without Healer's Boon) more than once per minute. ::::::::::::Trust me, I hate playing melee. I'm a caster through and through. And I will abuse this skill as much as possible before it gets nerfed. After which, I will not mourn the loss or rage at Anet, because I knew it had it coming. I'm just playing the devil's advocate. --Macros 23:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :(reset) Hmm probably this is too strong after all. They can walk up to you and use it while you're attacking another target to insta-weaken you. Or even multiple targets should they be adjacent. And casters for -1 attributes + less damage too. Will probably get a skill split. I'd rather like them nerfing "offensive defenses" like Insidious Parasite (because 40 DPS+HPS in one skill, perma-upkeep, is balanced amirite). I don't think it's balanced at all that 2 skillslots (ins + parasitic bond) can make any physical character useless for 15 secs and it can be repeated ad infinitum. -- 12:47, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::Except only noobs die to IP, it has 15 rech (rather than 5), 15e cost, needs a cover because Hexes are easy to remove (despite claims otherwise). ::Oh, also: Enfeeble (PvP). Faintheartedness. 2 skills that are much better at disabling physicals than IP. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :::Except, dying wasnt part of the argument but being useless for its duration. It has 12 recharge, it's always covered anyways. Also, Enfeeble < Armor of Sanctity lol! Agree about Feinthearted, it's only OP cause of its duration though. -- 17:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC)